Knocking On Heaven's Door
by Myra109
Summary: The world was so colorful and beautiful around her. It was a prettier sight than Michelle Tanner had ever seen in her eight years of life. "Hello, Michelle. You're early." Michelle turned and gaped as she recognized the face from her father's old home videos. "Mom?" AU, Michelle falls off her horse and has a near death experience


_This is just a short one shot I thought of while listening to the song. Hope you enjoy._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

 _Mama tell me_

 _Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Feels like I'm_

 _Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door_

 _Knock knock knockin' on heaven's door_

-"Knocking On Heaven's Door" cover by Raign

* * *

A scream was forcibly torn from her throat as she tumbled off her rearing horse; she heard Emily shout her name in horror and panic as the eight year old horseback rider watched her friend connect with the dirt head first.

"Michelle!" Emily wailed, but it was nothing but meaningless buzzing to Michelle Tanner.

The world around her, once so familiar, was now a blur of colors- blue, green, brown, and black. The black- which once took a vaguely human shape and she recognized it as Emily's horseback riding uniform- was now seeping into the rest of the picture, drowning the fuzzy blues and the blurry greens and the hazy browns in an inky darkness.

"Michelle!" A familiar voice yelled in the distance.

Daddy, she realized.

"Michelle!" Another voice joined him, shortly followed by a different voice crying out, "Oh my gosh!"

Jesse... and Joey...

Michelle wanted to assure them she was okay. Her head hurt, but the ache in her cranium was fading, so why should they wor-

Abruptly, the dull throb in her brain reached a screaming intensity, going from a pain level of one to a pain level of ten in two seconds.

Oxygen wasn't entering her lungs; her brain felt like it was exploding; her skull was snapping under the pressure around her head. She couldn't breathe. The inky blackness had almost completely taken over her vision.

"Where's the ambulance?" Someone shouted, but Michelle could barely hear them over the ringing in her ears. "She's turning blue!"

And then the darkness was all Michelle saw, and a deafening silence fell upon her ears.

* * *

When Michelle opened her eyes again, the first thing she noticed was that the crushing pain in her skull had faded entirely and that the fists squeezing her lungs had vanished, taking with it the panic and the pain in her chest as she was deprived of oxygen.

The second thing she noticed was that this was not where she had fallen asleep.

The world around her could only be described as perfect. The sky was a clear blue without a storm cloud in sight; flowers of every color decorated the earth around her. She could hear a smooth, calming musical sound, and for the first time, she felt completely safe. She hadn't truly understood what safety, what happiness, what peace, felt like until now. (I give credit to _Miracles From Heaven_. The Heaven scene in that movie is what this scenery is based off of)

Michelle laughed as she spun in a circle, taking in everything.

The world was so colorful and beautiful around her. It was a prettier sight than Michelle Tanner had ever seen in her eight years of life.

"Hello, Michelle. You're early."

Michelle turned and gaped as she recognized the face from her father's old home videos.

"Mom?"

Pam Tanner grinned. "Hello, dear."

"But you're... am I dead?" Michelle asked as she finally realized the truth. She'd hit her head; she hadn't been able to breathe; the world around her was perfect... like Heaven would be.

"Not quite," Pam answered. "You need to go back."

"Why?" Michelle asked as Pam took her hand. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"God has plans for you back on earth," Pam responded. "Great plans that you need to fulfill."

"But... what about my injury?" Michelle questioned. "It really hurt. Will it still hurt?"

Pam shook her head. "No. When you return to earth, it'll be as though the accident never happened."

"Are you sure?" Michelle murmured, remembering the excruciating pain that she'd suffered during the accident. She never wanted to feel that again. If she had to feel that pain when she returned to earth, she wanted to stay in Heaven, where there was no pain.

"Postive," Pam told her before pulling her youngest daughter into a hug. "I love you, Michelle. I'm always watching over you, even when you can't see me. Never forget that."

Michelle nodded. "I love you, too, Mommy. When will I see you again?"

"Not for a while, but I'll always be there. If you're very quiet, you may be able to hear me sometimes. I never truly leave you, Michelle. Enjoy your life; you have no idea how precious it is until you lose it."

Michelle nodded and took one last look at Heaven, the beautiful, perfect world surrounding her. She looked into her mother's blue eyes, so much like her own, mesmerizing her voice, her smile, everything about her, before her hands slipped out of her mother's. She watched her mom fade from view, and the various colors of Heaven disappeared as well, replaced by darkness.

* * *

It didn't take Michelle long to realize that this darkness wasn't the bad kind of darkness she experienced when she had the accident. This was the darkness you see when your eyes are closed.

Michelle blinked her eyes open and saw a doctor gazing back at her.

Michelle grinned. While she was no longer in Heaven, the happiness, the safe feeling, the feeling of being loved... none of that had faded. If anything, the emotions had increased, wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

Michelle's smile remained on her face as she replied. "Good."

And she really did. There was no pain, no fear... she felt better than okay.

"Thank goodness," the doctor laughed. "I honestly thought we were going to lose you."

Michelle shrugged. "I guess you could say I was knocking on Heaven's Door."

 _Literally_ , she added in her mind.

"I guess you could," the doctor agreed. "I'll go get your family."

The doctor exited the room, and moments later, over half a dozen people rushed inside. Her family, Kimmy, and Steve surrounded her.

"Michelle!" DJ and Stephanie yelled before hugging Michelle as gently as their excitement and relief would allow.

"Michelle, I am so sorry about being so mad at you," Stephanie stated.

Michelle shook her head. "It's fine, Steph."

"No, it's not. We almost lost you. You could've died thinking I hated you!"

"I know you don't hate me, Stephanie. We're sisters," Michelle assured her. "I'm not mad at you, so why should you be mad at yourself?"

"I'm so glad you're okay," her father stated.

"We thought we'd lost you," Jesse added, giving her a one sided hug.

Michelle shrugged. "But you didn't."

"I'm glad you're okay, but I still don't understand how," DJ pointed out. "The doctor said you would have a bunch of problems if you survived. Blindness, learning problems, brain damage, maybe even paralysis... but you're in perfect health. It's like the accident never happened."

Michelle smiled. "She told me I'd be fine."

The family members exchanged confused glances.

"Michelle," Joey said, slowly, "who told you you'd be fine?"

Michelle sighed, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do, before replying.

"Mom."

* * *

 _Well, I haven't written a Full House fanfiction in a while, so I hope it turned out okay._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
